There have already been various remote-control toys that are driven by driving devices paired with controllers, based on control signals transmitted from the controllers. Each of the controllers contains control information as to the driving device with which the controller is paired. According to the control information, the running performance of the driving device such as the running direction or the running speed can be adjusted.
In such a conventional remote-control toy, however, each control signal is transmitted silently and invisibly from the controllers. As a result, a user can have only a poor realistic sensation in the playing. Even in a match-up game, the match progresses silently, and lacks excitement. To achieve a higher realistic sensation, it is preferable to prepare each different device for effects suitable for each different type of driving device. However, doing so causes the problems of placement locations and costs.